


It's Ovver Isn't It?

by Megan_is_MIA



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, MATESPRITES, Moirails, Pale Romance, Red Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_is_MIA/pseuds/Megan_is_MIA
Summary: A song fic with the song "It's over isn't it?" From Steven universeFeferi and Sollux are having a date night but why is Eridan there?





	

"FF why are we here agaiin? Thii2 place 2uck2" Sollux said tapping his fingers against the table. He'd much rather have been at home coding but alas Feferi had dragged him out on a date.

"O)( it's not t)(at bad" Feferi said with a girlish giggle. "Besides its kaoroke nig)(t )(ere! It'll be fun!" She finished still smiling. Sollux tried to control his urge to roll his eyes behind his glasses. As Feferi continued chattering Sollux tuned her out and thought about the complex virus he'd been working on.

")(ey Eridan!" Feferi said recapturing Sollux's attention. He looked up to see the before mentioned violet-blooded sea-troll standing by the table. Sollux had to hold back the urge to tell Eridan to piss off. As much as he didn't like him, he wasn't doing any damage at the moment.

"Hey Fef... Sol" Eridan said stiffly not even bothering to look at the hacker troll when he addressed him. Eridan then stood there a few moments longer before awkwardly turning to leave. He barely took a step before Sollux felt the need to comment.

"Don't you thiink iit'2 kiinda rude two iinterrupt people and then ju2t leave?" Sollux said his tone dripping with obvious sarcastic. Eridan froze and turned back around slowly to face him once more.

"Fef said hello and I answwered, wwasn't planning on ruining your date any longer then necessary" Eridan then before turning on his heel and quickly leaving the scene into the blur of people.

"Sollux! T)(at was unculled for! I know Eridan can be an ass sometimes but t)(at was just mean" Feferi said her earfins flushed fuchsia and flapping rapidly back and forth. Sollux did feel a little bad for his actions but said nothing more. 

Soon karaoke began and Sollux had to cover his ears from all the off pitch and out of tune singers that performed. Then a familiar voice spoke into the microphone.

"Um hi, I'm Eridan Ampora. This song is dedicated to my ex-moirail and her matesprit. I hope you enjoy it" the violet-blood said almost nervously. Sollux started to get up to leave, Ampora was probably about to start spewing out some jealous bile.

"I wwas fine with the men  
Wwho wwould come into her life noww and again" Sollux sat back down with a bump. 

"I wwas fine 'cause I kneww  
That they didn't really matter until you" 

"I wwas fine wwhen you came  
And wwe fought like it wwas all some silly game"

"Ovver her, wwho she'd choose  
After all those years I nevver thought I'd lose" Eridan looked over to Sollux catching his gaze.

"It's ovver, isn't it? Isn't it?  
Isn't it ovver?  
It's ovver, isn't it? Isn't it?"

"Isn't it ovver?  
You wwon and she chose you  
And she lovves you and it's done  
It's ovver, isn't it?"

"Wwhy can't I movve on?  
Wwar and glory, reinvvention  
Fighting, freedom, her attention  
Out in daylight my potential  
Bold, precise, experimental" Eridan's voice stuttered for a moment, large violet tears threatening to spill down his face.

 

"Wwho am I noww in this wworld wwithout her?  
Petty and dull wwith the nervve to doubt her  
Wwhat does it matter? It's already done"

"It's ovver, isn't it? Isn't it?  
Isn't it ovver?  
It's ovver isn't it? Isn't it?  
Isn't it ovver?"

"You wwon and she chose you  
And she lovves you and it's done  
It's ovver, isn't it?  
Wwhy can't I movve on?  
It's ovver, isn't it?  
Wwhy can't I movve on?" Eridan finished before doing a small bow. He then silently turned to leave the stage. It took Sollux a moment to collect his thoughts before yelling.

"HEY WAIIT A 2ECOND" the yellow-blood hollered as he quickly got to his feet and began walking towards the stage. Eridan made no sign of noticing him and continued leaving. Sollux refused to be deterred and chased after him into a dark corridor in the back of the club.

"Wwhat do you wwant Sol?" Eridan said over his shoulder as he walk. Sollux grabbed his shoulder to force him to a stop and spun him around. Eridan had a pathetic expression the before mentioned tears now running down his face in violet rivers.

"Ii want you two explaiin what you meant wiith that 2ong. And don't try and bullshiit me, Ii want the truth plaiin and 2iimple" Sollux said gripping Eridan's shoulder tightly almost to the point of making him bleed.

"I should think it wwas pretty obvvious. But it doesn't really matter anywways. I'vve said my piece that's all" Eridan said his eyes shifting to the side to stare at nothing.

"Tell me! Tell me oh 2o help me gog Ii'll make you regret iit Ampora!" Sollux snarled out beginning to quiver with rage.

"It's because you gave her the one thing I could not. Happiness, true happiness. Wwhen I wwas her moirail she nevver wwas happy. You wwere the first person to make her crack a real smile, you wwere the first person to bring an genuine laugh from her. All I did for her wwas help feed her lucus and noww she doesn't need that help anymore. At first I couldn't accept that and so I tried so hard to break you two up so I could swwoon Fef. But I'vve realized the truth of the matter, i nevver lovved her, I wwas just obsessed wwith her and wwanted her attention to myself. I wwanted to tell you this so badly but I couldn't summon the nervve before noww. Noww I can leavve wwithout any regrets, because I knoww Fef is in good hands" Eridan said prying Sollux's hands off his shoulders and turned to disappear into the darkness.

"WAIIT ED!!" Sollux said reaching out to Eridan's wrist and prevent him from leaving. "FF doesn't want you two leave. De2piite everythiing you've done fii2hdiick 2he 2tiill con2iider2 you a friiend. 2he'd be deva2tated iif you dii2appeared never two return" he continued still holding onto Eridan's wrist tightly. Eridan's face broke into a sad smile and he let out a humorless laugh as violet tears reappeared in the corners of his eyes.

"Devvastated? No she wwouldn't be devvastated. Sad maybe but not enough to be losing any sleep ovver it. If you wwere gone she'd be ruined, but me? Any kind of familiar affection has wwithered up and died" Eridan said trying to free his hand from Sollux's grip but failing. Sollux could feel tears forming in his eyes, he couldn't help it. He had experienced the same kind of dull depression that Eridan's tone clearly expressed. It was the kind of depression that no one deserved to experience and should never be wished upon another soul.

"Fiine iif not for FF, then there mu2t be 2omeone that 2tiill need2 you around. There ha2 two be 2omebody come on thiink hard Ampora you aren't that unliikeable that nobody want2 you around" Sollux said trying not to sniffle.

"I am that unlikeable, Vris doesn't wwant me around anymore. Kan still despises me no matter wwhat I do to try and makeup for my mistakes. So yes Sol there really is nobody wwho wwants me around, so... just let me go, I promise you wwon't see me again" Eridan was full out crying now. Sollux felt an odd feeling blooming in his chest and for reasons not clear to him in this moment he pulled Eridan into a hug and began shooshpapping him. Slowly Eridan's cries turns into ugly sobs before finally ending quietly. Sollux continued to shooshpap him until he was finished. The two boys stood there silence just breathing in sync with each other. Finally... 

"Would you 2tay for your moiiraiil?"

"Yes I think I wwould"

END

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you liked it!
> 
> I'm open for songfic/norm fic requests!


End file.
